


【锤基】无罪的人

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双性, 站街, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 一个站街锤x精英基的中篇，正篇是第一人称妈妈口吻+视角，人物背景设定参考电影《房间》；番外篇锤基第三人称正常视角。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	1. 正篇

我在十五岁那年从一个半大孩子升级成为了母亲，在一间不知是地下室还是小阁楼的黑屋子里。  
其实我也不确定是不是十五岁，打从那个很遥远的春天傍晚，在放学回家路上被变态绑走，时间于我就失去了概念。总之，在过去了近乎几辈子的折磨后，我有了一个孩子，一个四肢健全金发碧眼会发出烦人噪声的男孩。我曾经想要掐死他，但最后我忍住了，并在黑屋子里养着他，在变态不出现的时候教他说话，把我十来年生命里所知所见的全部一点点告诉他。  
这绝不是出于什么母爱，只是我需要一个活的交流对象，因为我向来是不和变态说话的，从我意识到任何乞求、威胁、咒骂都无法改变现状的时候开始；而我又极端恐惧长久的失语会让我最终丧失语言能力，停止回忆外面的美好会让我彻底习惯待在地狱里。  
都说善有善报，或许正因为我没有杀生的这点善念，该死的上帝最终没有舍得完全抛弃我，我得到了他仁慈的救赎——迟到太久的警车终于来了，变态被抓走了，我被解救了，在这个“交流工具”五岁的时候。  
我带着已经很聒噪活泼的他离开了黑暗屋子的地狱，回到了阔别已久的家。但我不会因为这点施舍般的救赎而感激上帝，因为重新回归社会，重新站在阳光下，当最初的激动喜悦退却后，我很快发现我面临的是另一个地狱，一个由怜悯、同情、尴尬、歧视、流言蜚语、荡妇羞辱等等等等组成的地狱。  
我依旧身处地狱，我只想当一个普通人，而非受害者，更非有罪的受害者。可周围的指指点点却无一不在时刻提醒着我曾经发生过什么，以及，我已经变得相当不堪。我渐渐分不清可怜我和唾弃我的是不是同一批人，好像每个人都有两张面孔。为了不被打上“不正常”的标签，我还不能总是沉默以对，必须小心翼翼地和所有人交流，惧怕稍有不慎便会万劫不复。  
这为我的精神造成的痛苦，远比黑屋子里的拘禁强奸更加让人难以忍受，在这样的糟糕状态下，令我受不了的事情也变得越来越多起来。我受不了父母小心翼翼的各种弥补举动，和自以为避开了我后发出的长吁短叹；受不了周围人过度的关怀，或饱含恶意的消遣；受不了世界在我缺席的这几年里日新月异的变化，以及不论我如何恶补都感觉难以消除的与这个脱节社会的深深隔阂……  
当我对着一切旁人习以为常的东西束手无策的时候；当我被当做可怜受害者或可耻臭婊子一次次被关注的时候；当曾经最亲密曾经最想念的亲人也变得陌生和令我无法面对的时候……我声嘶力竭地痛哭，我用暴怒和癫狂去抵抗，我穷尽心力说服自己习惯，我想反抗，我想死。  
可最终，我只是逃跑了，带着我那被叫做拖油瓶的男孩一起，逃往一个谁也不认识我的陌生城市重新做一个“普通人”。  
我用了“逃跑”一词来描述我的离开，因为我没有罪，却带着有罪之人才该有的心虚与怯懦。  
我的男孩，当初我给他取名叫小锤，随着他一天天的长大，叫着叫着就成了大锤。我从来就不曾喜欢他，所以连名字也取得这般敷衍随便，哪怕金发碧眼的他从小到大都是一个人见人爱的漂亮孩子。  
我们在新的城市落下脚来，一个二十出头的年轻单身妈妈带着一个孩子，最初的几年，非常艰难。我的文化程度不高，也没什么一技之长傍身，为了活下去，我不无意外的成了一个妓女。我曾经饱受摧残的肉体成了我赖以生存的工具，这听起来很惨，可当我坐实了那些窃窃私语或当面侮辱我的人口中的“婊子”一词后，我反而不再胆怯了。  
婊子就婊子吧，我十分清楚现如今的生活是我自己的选择，远好过被拘禁在黑屋子里，或作为一起社会惨剧的主角被迫活在各种异样的眼光中。  
我开始学着正确看待和重新接纳有过悲惨经历的自己：我并没有错，更没有罪，那些旁人无端加诸于我的罪孽，我擅自代表过于忙碌无暇照拂我的主，赦免我自己。我不再去理会旁人，尝试与自己和解，我由此变得快乐，亦由此变得坚强。  
我觉得我大体上做的还是很不错，除了在对待小锤的问题上。很遗憾，我还是不喜欢他，更加无法爱他，虽然我知道他和我一样，是无罪的人。  
对无辜的孩子迁怒和憎恨，在这一点上，我承认我有罪。

感恩父母赐予的好皮囊，我从不缺少顾客，更能从中随心所欲挑选赏心悦目的进行接待，获得的报酬也颇为丰厚，足够我和小锤衣食无忧。  
我和小锤就像世界上任何一对普通的母子那样生活，居住在租来的小公寓里，寒来暑往，人间烟火。但他的来历和我的经历，又注定了我们的母子关系不会像常人那么普通，至少我们之间不存在正常母子该有的疼爱宠溺和依赖撒娇。  
小锤的心性同他傲视同龄人的身高和体格一样，属于超速发育，他很懂事早熟，我们更像是同一屋檐下搭伴过活的患难之交，我负责挣钱开销，他负责做饭和把家里整理得井井有条。  
我对他谈不上照顾和保护，常年放养，一天到晚任他在街头巷尾四处乱跑，哪怕他是一个比我小时候更加漂亮好看的小孩，而我们居住的街区又鱼龙混杂治安极差——因为我是一个恶毒的坏女人，我原本就自私、记仇、不善良，更勿论经历了那样的事，坦白地说，有时候我十分希望这个恶魔的孩子也遇到同样的恶魔。  
这样的恶念随着他渐渐长大，出现的频率越来越少，直至完全消失，我不认为是我慢慢喜欢并接纳了他的原因，而是现实让我失望到懒得再进行这种不切实际的幻想：我的金发男孩，他凶恶得就像一头小狮子，且这个漂亮孩子很快长成了一个漂亮肌肉怪，呵！他不去侵犯别人我就要谢天谢地了。  
当然，我对他也谈不上教育。除了在适学年龄送他去公立学校念了几年书，以及在青春期提醒他不要过于中二、仇恨社会以外，于他几乎没有什么言传身教可言。但我从不对他撒谎，不管是好的或者坏的，总是在聊天中尽数坦白，甚至是他有一个禽兽父亲，或我有一份不体面的工作这样的事。这些对于一个孩子来说或许太过了，但我觉得从小就面对现实的残酷，总比长大后才戳破美好的假象要好得多。庆幸小锤足够坚强，在这种自由发展的成长环境中，竟也一路开朗乐观长成了大锤，没染上什么坑蒙拐骗吃喝嫖赌的恶习，性情还意外的豪爽真诚，甚至比拥有美满家庭和幸福童年的孩子更加体贴懂事。  
仅此一点，我勉强感激上帝。  
都说龙生龙、凤生凤、老鼠的孩子会打洞，大锤在十八岁生日那天告诉我说他要去站街。  
“嗯哼，说说看，怎么突然起了这个心思。”三十三岁的我听后平淡地点了支烟，对此不是很震惊，更谈不上难过和悲哀。  
我从未轻贱过自己选择的职业，也从未对他寄予过任何出人头地的期望，自然不觉得他的这个决定有多么可悲和堕落。我只是十分好奇向来对金钱和物质没什么欲求的他，为何突然对钱有了渴望？我确定他想做这行是因为缺钱了，毕竟以他阳光帅气英俊非凡的脸蛋和高大威猛性感迷人的身材，如果只是单纯想做爱，绝不会缺少对象。  
“我们老板打算明年把修理厂转手出去，我想盘下来，现在存钱应该还来得及。”大锤挠了挠头不好意思地笑道，露出一口白白的整齐牙齿，那股青春阳光的劲头同所有十八岁的无忧大男孩一样。  
看吧，我就知道。  
暗暗在心里盘算了一下，那确实需要一笔我给不起（当然我也不会给）的钱，虽然为数不少，但我毫不怀疑他能在一年内凑齐。呵，我敢说整个街区的公狗、母狗们都在等着他出去卖的这一天，并会为他的这个决定欢呼雀跃，奔走相告，然后排着队同他做“生意”。  
“看不出来你还是个有志青年，不甘心一直在加油站、修理厂这样的地方打工。”  
“我辍学后也打了好几年工，都没能存下钱，嘿……总是要想点出路的，也不能老靠你养家。”  
“老娘还用不着你操心，你管好你自己！对了，反正都是站街，去约顿街那儿站，那边都是有钱人，还有，记得戴套。”  
对于大锤质朴真诚的关心，粗暴拒绝已经成了我下意识的习惯。作为一个不合格的母亲，我还没厚颜到心安理得去接受我这过分懂事的便宜儿子的爱。

简单地知会我后，大锤很快辞去了在便利店上夜班的兼职，开始利用晚上的时间去站街；而白天，依旧在他想要盘下的那个小修理厂里做汽修工人，争取多学一些技术。  
我本打算给他置办点看起来上档次的行头，我的存款虽然不多，但一套名牌西装、一双手工皮鞋、一瓶高级香水我还是买得起的。人靠衣装，虽然我对他始终带着淡淡的厌恶，可我却不愿意别人看不起他。但大锤拒绝了，他笑着说自己是新手，难免会紧张，穿以往的衣服、擦用惯了的运动香氛能让他感觉舒适和放松，不至于在对上客人时手足无措。  
我知道他是想替我省钱，想想他平时的穿着打扮虽然普通至极，却也没有寒酸到哪里去，便由着他去了。  
“哈哈！大锤那么可爱，一定很受欢迎，我可真为他的小屁股担心。”  
“呵呵，在这个无1无靠、四处飘0、姐妹磨b、含泪做攻的悲惨世界里，你不觉得你的担心很多余？”  
我的好几个相好知道后都拿这个打趣，可我一点也不担心这个。  
“……你说得好有道理，特别是约顿街那个地方，已经阴盛阳衰到惨绝人寰的地步了！就我们大锤那雄性荷尔蒙炸裂的卖相，还不是活人掉进了吸血鬼老巢，分分钟被吸干，我还是提前为他的腰和肾默哀三秒钟吧。”  
“去你妈的乌鸦嘴！”  
玩笑归玩笑，可年轻俊美身强力壮的大锤确实非常受约顿街那群富婆、富gay们的欢迎。  
他们是在那条街上做金融证券和房地产生意的，也就是人们口中常说的成功人士、社会精英。按理说，他们那样的人是不太可能和我们这样的人产生交集的，但做我们这行的都知道，在他们富裕体面的生活和光鲜亮丽的外表下，大多躲藏着一个个空虚寂寞、欲求不满的灵魂。  
大锤总是在日落时分出现在那条高楼云立连空气中都飘荡着钱味的金融街上，着最简单不过的牛仔裤、T恤衫，及肩的金发随意松散地半扎起，浑身上下洋溢着不属于那个妆容精致、西装革履的世界的恣意洒脱。他甚至有些过于恣意洒脱了，有时，碰上修理厂临时加班，他就干脆穿着来不及换下的工装奔赴约顿街，身上沾着机油，热汗涔涔，风尘仆仆。可这一点也不影响他受欢迎的程度，他的顾客不会因此就嫌弃他邋遢，相反，他们会因为他的这一点不拘小节而愈发疯狂，仿佛他身上混合了机油和汗味的男性气息是一种极度催情的烈香。  
如果我不是看着他长大，清楚他是一个头脑简单的笨蛋，我几乎要以为这是他别有用心的营销了。  
我非常理解他们对大锤的偏爱，当一个男人具备了有如神铸的面孔，伟岸如山的体魄，壮硕似铁的肌肉，那沾在他身上的尘埃和从他身上淌下的汗水，便全都成了粗犷狂野、潇洒不羁的加分项，那是男人味的体现，是雄性魅力的巅峰。  
力量，永远是男人最原始的浪漫。  
大锤便是这样，他是那些精致上等人眼中不一样的风景，是突兀闯入狐群的雄狮，他们被他的鲜活热烈惊吓，纷纷侧目，但随即便是狂热的迷恋追逐。没有人能拒绝太阳，特别是身处利益的漩涡心中布满灰霾的人。  
他如炽阳，他被他的顾客誉为光明化身的神祗，这说来很是讽刺滑稽，因他明明只是个昼伏夜出的站街男，而站街这一行也往往只会让人联想到夜色的妖娆。  
我们的姿色不管多么明艳动人都不免罩着一层风尘的阴翳，总归是属于见不得光的世界的。

大锤确实是个老实忠厚的家伙，即便是站街，也很好地贯彻了他“干一行爱一行”的行事原则。他对他的顾客们一视同仁，精心服务，在肉体缠绵的那段时间里，他是他们温柔又勇猛的老公。哈哈，是的，现在在那条街上，男的女的都开始叫他老公了，而他不管听多少次，总会因为这个过分亲昵的称呼而露出腼腆羞赧的神情。  
我一直认为大锤活得很明白，特别是在对待工作上，他将工作和生活分得很开，从不会将一切与顾客有关的情绪和纠葛带出约顿街。每次回到家，他还是那个干干净净单纯爽朗的傻大个，未沾染一丝风尘气，也没有丢失他阳光快乐的本性。  
然而，这样的认知却在他站街半年后的某天被打破了。  
那天他回来得挺早，我正在沙发上抠脚追剧。他给自己倒了杯水坐在餐桌前一声不吭地喝，从他身上散发出的过于沉闷的气场引起了我的注意。  
“被人白嫖了？这屋里的温度从你进来一下子降了好几度。”  
出于八卦的心态，我按了暂停键漫不经心地发问。他抬头往我这边看了一眼，没答话，眉头紧皱着，嘴唇也抿得很紧，看得出，他被什么事情严重困扰了，烦恼又委屈，甚至可以说是痛苦。  
“啧……”我扔开了怀里的Pad，虽然不愿意承认，但我开始担心他，这让我心头火起，说出口的话变得难听起来，“哭丧着个脸干嘛？难道你这个国民老公铁血纯1被人给操了？如果是，我劝你趁早想开点。”  
说完，也不再搭理他，从沙发上起来，去厨房里翻零食吃。  
“……不是。”半晌，大锤否定的沉闷声音才从餐桌旁传来，并问了我一个出乎我意料的问题，“你见过双性人吗？”  
“所以，你因为操了一个双性人而颠覆了世界观？由此陷入了自我厌恶？”我哑然失笑，双性人我是没见过，但我听过不少同这类先天畸形的可怜人有关的荤段子。  
“我哪敢厌恶他啊！”大锤似乎还陷在自己的情绪里，闻言大叫起来，叫过之后才发现自己理解错了我的意思，尴尬道，“我从头给你说吧，今天发生的事真他妈操蛋到了极点。”  
他似乎打定了主意想与我交流交流，径自打开了话匣：“我今天接待了一个双性客人，一个奇怪又气人的家伙，新面孔，至少在我经常活动的那片，我是第一次见到他。我们去了约顿街后面的酒店开房，从看见他到完事的整个过程，我被他严重打击到了。”  
“咔嚓咔嚓”，我用大力嚼薯片发出的声响回应他，示意他：我在听，你继续。  
“我知道约顿街的人大抵内心都是看不起我们这样的人的，但没有谁像他表现得那么直白露骨，哪怕只是路过的人。他以极其高贵的姿态出现在我们聚集的区域，浑身透出难以忍耐的嫌恶，仿佛自己正行走在一个恶臭熏天的垃圾堆里。啧，他以为他是谁啊？还戴着帽子、墨镜、口罩，全副武装，他以为自己是明星出街吗？我开始只当他是路过，但他皱眉打量一圈后来到了我的面前，说要点我，让我跟他走。呃……他的表情和语气真的很让人讨厌，不止是高高在上，简直每个毛孔都在散发着鄙视和恶心！我差点就要揍他了。可我也真是好奇，搞不懂他既然那么嫌恶干嘛还出来嫖？鬼使神差就答应了。”  
“去酒店的路上，他在前面走得飞快，像是生怕我跟上他。进了房间后，他先是很嫌弃地让我去洗头洗澡，特意嘱咐我洗仔细一点，洗完还拿出自带的消毒湿巾，让我又把双手和老二反复擦了好几遍。我见过有洁癖的，却没见过到他这种程度的，我确信我在他眼里就是一个行走的病毒！我当时都傻了，全裸着像个笨蛋一样乖乖照做，好不容易折腾完了，他却又发神经，要让我戴两层套子，衣服裤子也不愿意脱，就站在床边背对着我，只把裤子褪下一半，让我操他的阴道，速战速决……我确定以及肯定，要是穿着裤子就能做爱，他绝对是连那一半裤子也不愿意扒的。”  
“天知道我是如何硬起来的！我真是服了，就没见过他那样的，全程除了允许我把住他的屁股做工具人式活塞，不许我对他有任何别的接触，嫌弃得要死，完事更是扔下钱就逃！真的是逃，他当时连路都走不利索了，可走人的速度快到仿佛和我多待一秒就会被传染什么致命的病菌！啧，我从来不觉得自己低人一等，但今天我是感觉整个人格都受到了侮辱，差点怀疑人生……唉，也怪我自己犯贱，居然会脑抽到答应做他的生意。”  
“……”  
我听后疯狂想笑又不好意思笑出来。大锤从没在家里说起过发生在约顿街的事，也没有像这样失落委屈、喋喋不休过，看来，是真的被他的这位双性贵客严重打击到了。  
这也难怪，他卖相极好，自打出去站街，遇上的都是热情似火专注享受的顾客，也从来都是愉快交易。他可能没有意识到，站街这份工作出卖的不仅是身体，同时还有尊严和人格，被人鄙视和嫌恶才是常态。  
“他是花钱来给自己找不自在的吗？好像我肮脏低贱至极，侵犯玷污了他似的，全程咬牙切齿，憋着一声不吭，像个隐忍的受难耶稣，可他的身体反应明明又不像是难受……靠！越想越气，我当时怎么不狠狠骂他？我发誓下次再让我见到他，我一定要揍他一顿解气！哼……”  
“也可能人家是输了‘真心话，大冒险’之类的赌约，不得不接受惩罚。”  
我憋着笑打断了大锤憋屈至极的意难平，算是安慰吧，顺手递给他一瓶冰啤酒。  
“哇！谁会变态到和别人打这样的赌？我看他就是个以侮辱他人为乐的混蛋！”  
“好了，辱也辱了，你又不是没拿到钱，别像个失了贞操的小处女似的唧唧歪歪了。”  
“这倒也是……他最好祈祷别在路上让我碰到。”  
没有什么烦恼是一瓶酒解决不了的，如果有，就N瓶。

那天畅饮之后，那段关于双性客人的小插曲没有再被提起。  
我们的生活一切如常，半隐退的我忙着追剧、搞对象，偶尔站街；而大锤为了他的修理厂，依旧每天干劲十足，风雨无阻地出现在傍晚的约顿街上。  
对大锤的私生活，我向来是不感兴趣的，因为特别无聊。他是那种没有恋爱细胞活该单身一辈子的类型，在我的印象中，他就没有交往过对象，甚至没有情窦初开过，青春期旺盛的精力全都消耗在篮球场和电动游戏上了。  
然而，最近一段时间，我却从他身上嗅到了恋爱的气息。  
起初，是他开始在吃饭、做家务的时候走神，有时还不自觉地傻笑；渐渐的，他开始频繁地看手机，似乎在等谁给他发消息，如果等到了，聊上了，那他必然就和他的手机长在了一起；接下来，他几乎是一到家就直接回自己房间，我从门外经过时偶尔听到，里面说笑声不断，不知是在同人打电话还是聊视频；发展到后来，他开始夜不归宿，这是最反常的，因为站街大半年来，他只做“钟点工”，从不与客人在外面过夜……我一边暗自好笑这颗榆木脑袋总算开了窍，一边不禁好奇起让他开窍的究竟是个怎样的妙人来，上帝似乎有意要满足我的好奇心，很快，我就从他的手机上了解到了一些。  
首先声明，我不是故意偷看的。当时我正在擦桌子，而他的手机就摆在我手边，信息提示音一响、屏幕一亮，真是让我想不注意到都难。  
那是一条短信，联络人的名字是“小基”，内容是“来的时候帮我买一包卫生棉条，要xxx牌的”。  
——嘿！他有了一个叫小基的女朋友。  
从短信的内容上看，我当时是这样认为的。  
除了这条短信，大锤新换的锁屏图片也让我觉得十分有趣。  
那是一张调成了高级粉灰色调的INS风照片。  
照片里是一间有豪华天窗的北欧风格卧室，夕阳的余晖撒落在纯白的大床上，形成很好看的光影，床上躺了一个人，只入镜了一头半长卷曲的黑发，以及随意横搁在头上的一只白皙修长的手，手上戴着一枚一看就很昂贵的绿宝石戒指。  
我趁着大锤在卫生间里吹头发，反复摁亮他的手机，反复看，脸上不自觉露出老母亲式笑容。  
虽然看不出照片中躺着的人是男是女，但我直觉这肯定是大锤那个叫小基的女朋友发给他的自拍。原因太简单了！这么有逼格的图，一看就不是大锤那种土包子直男审美的人会去下载保存的，更别说设为锁屏，我又不是没见过他以往的锁屏是什么样；再者，这只手也太好看了些，一看就应当属于注重保养的精致女郎。  
——啧，臭小子，眼光还挺好。  
我莫名其妙地得意了起来，虽然熊熊燃烧的八卦之魂让我很想拉着大锤刨根问底一番，顺便索要这小妞的正面照、全身照，但这不符合我的性格，我又不是那种讨人厌、惹人烦的啰嗦老妈。  
本着作为一个酷姐应有的觉悟，我装作什么也不知道，继续贯彻不好奇、不干涉孩子私生活的优良作风。其实不止是私生活，细细想来，我甚至连大锤的生活都一向不怎么关注和过问，关心更谈不上。很多时候，我都快要忘了我其实是他的母亲。而我喜欢这种遗忘的感觉，于我而言，把他当作朋友，比把他当作儿子，更能相处得自在些。  
我原本以为我对他是没有母爱，不存在护犊之情的。  
直到有一天，当急着上厕所的我误闯了他正在使用却忘了上锁的卫生间，并在他的身上看到了皮鞭抽打造成的一道道伤痕时，我才发现我错得离谱。

那天发生的一切，其鸡飞狗跳的程度，简直可以用惨剧来形容。  
“呃、妈，你怎么突然进来了……我正准备洗澡。”  
对于我的突然闯入，大锤很是错愕地看着我，发现我在看什么后，忙慌乱地拉上浴帘打算遮掩。  
“操！这他妈谁干的？老娘要杀了这个变态！”  
可是晚了，我暴跳如雷地冲过去，一把就扯坏了帘子。  
“诶？妈、你……唉！那你先让我把衣服穿上再说。”  
“我问你这是他妈的哪个畜生给你打的！你缺钱缺疯了吗？我他妈允许你去卖，没他妈允许你卖给喜欢SM的变态！”  
我嘶声质问着大锤，急怒攻心气到了极点，连我的尿意都一瞬间消失无踪，只感觉自己在不住地发抖，眼里撑满了他蜜色皮肤上新旧交叠的鞭痕，撑得我的双眼酸胀生疼。  
我原本认为，约顿街那些道貌岸然的家伙都比较顾惜名誉，惧怕麻烦，通常不会往过火的方向折腾，这也是我当初让大锤去那边站街的一大原因。但现在看来，是我美化了这些斯文败类、衣冠禽兽！  
我越想越气，同时在心里恶狠狠地发誓，只要让我知道是哪个畜生干的，不管是男是女，我他妈一定要撕得对方或蛋碎人亡，或逼飞奶炸！  
见我不依不饶，大锤无奈，只得取过挂衣钩上的运动裤套上，双手推着我的后背将我带到客厅的沙发上坐下。  
“妈，你误会了，这不是被变态打的，这……我……确实是我的一个客人弄的，但不是你想的那样，就……唉！这么说吧，他人不坏，更不是变态，我也不是为了多赚一点钱才让他打我。”  
坐下点了支烟猛抽几口，我稍稍冷静了一些，可听大锤说得吞吞吐吐，似乎有意在袒护对他施虐的人，我心头顿又火起，遂冷笑道：“你这说了等于没说，你最好一五一十讲清楚，不然我就算把约顿街操翻天，我也要把人揪出来，到时候就大家都别做人了。”  
我承认我在威胁他，因为我感觉得到，大锤很在意对方，他不愿我闹得对方身败名裂。这让我突然害怕起来，要知道，碰上一个变态客人并不可怕，可怕的是被变态同化，从此乐在其中。  
大锤果然沉默了。良久，久到我思考起要再说点什么向他施压时，他才叹了口气重新开口。这一次，他明显镇定了，从他看向我的眼神，我知道他是准备坦诚。  
“是这样的，还记得我上次和你提过的那位双性客人吗？他因为身体的原因一直性压抑。妈，你知道性压抑吗？就是有的人因为自身或环境的原因，长时间对性过分严苛地阻抑和抗拒，到最后就无法正确看待性行为了。”  
听到“双性”这个词，有什么东西在我脑子里快速闪了一下，但我只顾着惊讶，一下子没能抓住。我太震惊了，因为我还清楚记得那次大锤回家后严重受挫的怂样，没想到他后来居然还犯贱地继续接对方的生意，并被那个身体畸形导致心理畸形的变态抽成了花瓜。  
“我当然记得！我还知道性压抑的人大抵会精神失常、性格畸形、思想错乱，成为变态狂。”想到这儿，我便语气不善起来。  
“呃……他没你说的这么严重！他确实一直对性比较压抑，但别误会，他没有因此就性虐我，相反，就像那天我回家后抱怨的，我们的交易特别保守枯燥，他根本不会同我玩什么花样。”  
“我说你是不是有什么毛病？你那天不是气急败坏地说下次再见到要揍他吗？怎么反而又和他搞上了？”  
“呃……这个……”意识到自己打了自己的脸，大锤顿时尴尬不已，语塞了好一会儿，才继续说道，“我一开始确实很生气，也很讨厌他，觉得他傲慢又不尊重人。那次之后没过两天他又来找我，态度好了一些，我想着反正他长得特别好看、也一点不难缠、出手还特别阔绰，就本着轻松生意不做白不做的想法，又和他去了酒店。然后，后来还发生了许多事，让我慢慢了解了他心里的矛盾和苦楚，就渐渐心生理解和包容了，说实话，我挺心疼他。”  
“所以呢？你就善心大发开发了他的变态潜能，以至于他把你抽得浑身开花？”  
“唉！你能别老说‘变态’这个词吗，难听死了。”  
大锤板起了脸，神情严肃，很明显，他对这个抽他的家伙是打定了主意要维护。  
“OK，我不说话了，你继续。”  
“总之我和他解除了误会，还成了朋友。他是属于那种身体特别敏感诚实，可心理上却接受不了自己其实很享受做爱这一事实的人，就非常别扭，别扭得可爱。我因此总想逗他，想引导他对性有一个正确坦率的认识，有时候逗得过火了，他脸皮薄，就……就羞得拿鞭子抽我，但！但真的不疼，你知道的，那种情趣用品的鞭子，抽出来的痕迹看着吓人，其实没什么大碍。”  
“……你醒醒！”耐着性子听完大锤这一番声情并茂的自白，我忍了又忍，最终还是没能管住我那想要疯狂吐槽的嘴，一把掐了烟，张嘴口吐芬芳，暴力输出，“我说你是傻还是有被虐倾向？老娘生你的时候把你的脑子留在我的肚子里了？色令智昏也给我有个限度！还是说你想当超级英雄拯救世界？或者当圣人普度众生？搞清楚！你只是去站街的、站街！这种生理和心理都有问题的人就该有多远躲多远！”  
我一下子如此激动，因为我抓住了之前在我脑海中闪过的东西——那条让买卫生棉条，进而使我认为大锤交了个小女朋友的短信。  
难道那个发来短信叫“小基”的家伙其实不是女的？而是这个双性……呃……确实有一部分双性人会来月经。难道让我的便宜傻儿子散发出恋爱气息的其实是这个人？我发誓我并不歧视这类身体有缺陷的人，更不无端厌恶，试问他们何罪之有？我之所以这般口不择言，只是信息量太大，一时间，我觉得我的脑子都要炸了。  
“妈，你又来了！还能不能好好交流了？”大锤被我这一通喷搞得有点生气，烦躁地抓抓头发想要发作，可他大抵是不想我继续加深误解，喘了喘粗气，还是忍耐下来，继续同我讲道理，“我没有SM爱好，他也没有，我身上这些全都不是做爱的时候为了情趣抽出来的。啧，我这样跟你说吧，他只是单纯揍我，因为我故意惹他，而情趣酒店里顺手能拿的就是这些道具了。”  
“……你老实跟我说，你是不是在和这个人谈恋爱？”  
大锤的脸一下就红了，我翻了个白眼，顺势倒在了沙发上。  
好了，都不用等他回答了，果然就是我想的那样。  
可大锤是个老实孩子，既然我问了，他必定是要答的。  
“我倒是想……嘿嘿，总之我不否定我喜欢他，而他应该也是喜欢我的吧。”  
他笑得像一个标准的怀春少年，我瞟了一眼，不忍卒视。  
“何以见得？”  
“我现在只做他的生意了，是他主动要求的。”  
我无语，虽然不想打击他，可见他一脸春光泛滥的表情，还是没忍住揶揄道：“也有可能人家只是洁癖作祟，不愿和别人公用一根按摩棒。”  
“嗷！”大锤怪叫一声，一头撞进了我的怀里，哀嚎，“我承认我被你打击到了……看在我深受打击可怜至极的份上，妈，这件事你别管了行吗？我有分寸的，绝不误入歧途。”  
“谁要管你？我只是心疼我这十八年来被你吃掉的粮食，万一你一不小心让人给玩死了，它们可就白白浪费了。”  
这场争执，以大锤极其罕见地对我撒娇收场。  
大动肝火闹了这么大一出，我后知后觉地很是尴尬，因为我在大锤面前向来是冷酷漠然的，像这般护短，突然爆发母爱，让我在回过味来之后忽觉无所适从，好像泄露了什么深埋已久的秘密心事，好像我不再是我自己。  
大锤似乎看出了我的局促，笑着安慰我道：“哈哈，没什么，我又不是第一次见你这样。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“你忘了？我八岁那年，你也是这样疯了似的冲去我的学校，把打破了我脑袋的那个同学暴揍了一顿，还因此闹到了警察局。”  
在遥远的记忆里，好像确实发生过这么一件事……作为一个没有爸爸而妈妈还是妓女的小孩，大锤的童年过得并不愉快，被欺凌、四处同人打架，皆是家常便饭。  
“哦，还有这事？都过去十年了，早忘了。”  
我打了个哈哈，不愿就此多言，但尴尬的感觉消失后，我感受到了一种从未有过的释然——我是一个无罪的人，完完全全的是了。  
我想起了更多我曾经为我的便宜儿子打抱不平的瞬间，那时候全部的鲜活愤怒，真实心痛，以及温柔爱怜。我早就不恨他了——这个生来就无罪的人，或者说，我其实早就做到了完全与我自己和解。  
“但我一直记得，并会永远记得，那是我第一次感受到你对我的爱，如此强烈。”  
“我呸！我爱你个鬼，你小子就是抖M，谁对你不好，你反而觉得谁爱你。”  
“嘿……无所谓，反正我爱你、我爱你、我爱你！妈，我洗澡去啦！”  
“……等等、让我上个厕所先！”  
真是的，死孩子，气得我膀胱都要爆炸了。

我嘴上说不管，可我向来是个口是心非的人。出于历经十八载才终于能够正视的母爱之情，我开始暗中向我的同行和相好打听起俘虏了大锤赤子之心的那个人来。  
我不干涉大锤同谁交往，男的也好、女的也罢、双性人也无所谓，但我首先得确定这个人无害。不然以我那便宜儿子的傻气，我担心他被人卖了还帮着对方数钱。  
“约顿街的嫖客里，你认不认识一个叫‘什么基’的？有点卷、大概这么长的黑头发，左手上应该经常戴着一枚绿宝石戒指。”  
我所知的信息非常有限，出于对他人隐私的保护，我还不能提双性这一点，以至于我给出的特征少得可怜，问了一圈也没问出个所以然来。  
“你这描述也太抽象了！至少你得说说看，是男嫖客还是女嫖客吧？还有，你打听这人干嘛？对方是白嫖了你还是白嫖了你儿子啊？”  
“……知道就知道，不知道就不知道，他妈的哪来这么多问题。”  
不是我不想说，而是我实在不知道这个双性的家伙平时到底是以男性还是女性的身份示人啊！想当然猜一个，万一猜错了，那就更别想找到人了。  
我几乎问遍了所有能问的人，其中不乏消息特别灵通者，可都没人知道有这么一号人物的存在。这让我不禁怀疑这个叫“什么基”的，有可能就只嫖过我家大锤一个人。  
而事实证明，我的这个狗血猜测还他妈的居然准了。  
“约顿街的黑头发的什么基……唔……难道你说的是洛基？”  
一个因为工作调度许久不曾光顾我的旧恩客在与我大战三百回合后疑惑道。  
“洛基？男的女的？多大岁数？”我靠在床头点了一根事后烟漫不经心地问道。  
久寻无果，我现在已经不怎么抱希望了。  
“当然是男的，就我们老板啊，但我就这么随口一说，你别当真。人家可不是嫖客，不仅不嫖娼，连对象都不乱搞，洁身自好着呢，他身上那股禁欲高冷的气质可是投行里远近闻名的。”  
“那你嘴贱个什么劲？逗我玩？”  
“哎呀，好姐姐，我这不是听了你的描述突然就想到了嘛……对了，我手机里有之前公司年会上拍的他的照片，我给你找找。”  
见我生气了，这个向来喜欢讨好本姐姐的小狼狗赶紧拿出手机一通翻翻找找后恭敬呈上。  
我兴致缺缺地看过去，却在下一秒便打起了十二分的精神。  
照片上是一个高瘦英俊的黑发男人，年纪不大，却肯定比大锤年长，他正在聚光灯下做着发言，神采奕奕，自信傲然，而他搁在演讲台上的一只手上，正戴着我在大锤手机锁屏上见过的那枚绿宝石戒指。  
操！是他！他妈的大锤这死孩子的眼光岂止是挺好，这他妈简直好到让人螺旋升天、原地爆炸！  
我捏紧了小狼狗的手机在心里爆粗感叹，但我好歹也是见过些世面的大人，面上不动声色，用平淡的语气问道：“这男的……多大岁数？”  
“二十五岁，业界出了名的年少有为。”  
“说具体点，我要知道你所知道的有关他的全部信息。”  
从小狼狗的口中，我大致了解了这个叫洛基的二十五岁男青年，虽然不够我想要知道的程度，但从他的赞誉中，我基本可以确定这是一个出身好、学历高、爱慕者众多、且对外无特殊不良嗜好传闻的未婚单身高富帅。  
简而言之，堪称教科书式大众梦中情人，配我们大锤那是、唔……我在心里默默为大锤点了支蜡，并不厚道地为他鞠了一把同情泪。  
爱上这么一个人轻而易举，可要成功拿下这么一个人，他情路堪忧。就不提家庭条件、个人资质这些个庸俗的东西了，单智商和情商，他就玩不过别人，不对，应该是毫无悬念地完败。  
我几乎不用怎么动脑子，都能给他脑补出一出纯情小白瓜惨遭冷血霸道总裁骗心骗肾肆意玩弄最终无情抛弃的狗血大戏来。  
呃……再想下去我可能就要心态崩塌中年危机了，呸！懒得操心了，反正有可能被搞大肚子的又不是他，儿孙自有儿孙福！

\---------------------END---------------------


	2. 番外篇（上）

（1）  
下午六点，下班时间。  
外面大厅处陆续传来员工打卡的提示声，洛基离开办公桌走到窗前，用二指压下几格百叶窗往楼下看去。  
楼下是暮色时分熙熙攘攘的街道，街心花园的一角，那个发色和身高都格外扎眼的大个子年轻人果然如期出现在了那儿。于是，洛基半拉起百叶窗，从裤兜里摸出了手机。他的公司在这栋摩天大楼的八层，不算太高，可为了看得更清楚，他便会像这样开启手机的拍照功能，将后置摄像头对准楼下的目标人物，拉伸，放大。  
这是他这段时间以来养成的习惯——相同的时间，相同的窥视。  
这个习惯的养成纯属偶然。  
洛基不喜欢等电梯，更不喜欢与人挤电梯，因而每天下班后，他都会在自己的办公室里多待半小时左右，以此错开下班时段电梯使用的高峰期。在这段时间里，他通常不会再办公，靠在办公椅上闭目听听音乐或站在窗前欣赏一下日落光景，悉是不错的选择。而发现那个年轻人的存在，便是在一个落日熔金天幕红如火焰灼烧的美丽黄昏。  
彼时，他正靠在街心花园的护栏边抽烟，金色的头发在夕阳下熠熠生辉，极为醒目，身上穿着不会出现在这条精致严谨的金融街上的散漫便装，自由而慵懒，浑身散发出野兽般的狂野生气，同周遭的环境格格不入，却与那天傍晚的浓烈暮色相得益彰。  
洛基一眼就看到了他，并很快从与他热络交谈的几个长年在此地站街卖春的风尘男女处，推测出了他的职业。洛基当时是不甚在意的，目光定格在他身上纯属无聊打发时间，在看到他被一个打着花领带的闷骚西装男勾搭走后，便也关窗下班。  
接下来的几天，洛基照旧在下班时间凭窗远眺，只不过自从楼下多了那个醒目的年轻人，他便总忍不住将眺望天际的目光分出一些从高处俯视他。渐渐的，俯视完全替代了眺望，而他也从最初的漫不经心变成忍不住通过手机放大观察，他的好奇心被这个年轻人完全勾了起来，饶有兴致的同时，又滋生出许多鄙薄的情绪，鄙夷自己的无聊，鄙视年轻人卖弄风骚。  
今天的年轻人打扮得与往日不同，洛基看着手机屏幕里一身修车工打扮的他皱起了眉头。  
——这是什么恶趣味play，低级，下流。  
原谅洛基不自觉地联想到了成人电影里某种经典的cosplay，壮汉修理工与……啧，这都要怪过分高大魁梧的年轻人将这套平平无奇的工作服穿得过于色情了，明摆着是在对约顿街的色胚败类们进行别有用心的下作勾引，洛基想。  
他对这个人向来是欣赏与厌恶并存的，就像现在，他的内心十分鄙视，脸上流露的表情也极尽嫌弃，可他的眼睛却始终没有离开手机屏幕。他得承认，今天的年轻人令他眼前一亮，这身沾了些机油污渍的工装将他肌肉健硕的身躯衬托得愈发野性威猛，配合他阳刚俊朗的面容，性张力十足，一颦一笑间，整个人如同一台行走的雄性荷尔蒙发射机。  
——啧，居然有这么多人上前搭讪，简直伤风败俗……靠！你还真是来者不拒，对谁都笑得一脸灿烂，简直、简直毫无节操！  
洛基没来由生起气来，这种莫名的怒气在看到年轻人揽着一个风韵犹存的中年女人离开后，飙升至顶点。  
他烦躁地收起了手机，愤怒的同时突然于心中生出无限的恐惧，因为他意识到自己对这个站街男的关注及在意程度明显越了界！进而后知后觉出自己近来偷窥对方的行为是何其病态，更糟糕的是，回想一下，自从他天天偷看这个人开始，就连夜里自慰的次数也明显增多了……  
这突如其来的种种觉悟让洛基陷入了深深的危机感，他仿佛看到自己正从一个品行端正的有为青年，一点点转变为一个猥琐至极的大变态！而这一切都怪楼下那个渐渐远去消失在夕阳尽头的背影，是他的出现让一切都变得不正常起来。  
理智上，洛基觉得自己应该立马停止这些反常的举动，及时止损；可远眺着青年高大背影消失的夕阳尽头，他各种说不清道不明的情感还是占了上风——他想要会一会这个家伙。

（2）  
有了这样的想法，作息向来规律的洛基在这一天夜里难得的失眠了。  
当床头电子钟液晶屏上的数字变为03:00的时候，他从辗转反侧间猛地坐起了身，如临大敌般紧盯着自己扔在窗前小沙发上的LV包包在黑暗中显出的轮廓，很想将自己睡前装进包里的避孕套和润滑油拿出来丢掉。  
洛基的家里不缺少这类性用品，哪怕他没有性伴侣也没有正经的性生活。他是一个万事精致且极度注意个人卫生的人，这些东西都是买来自慰时候用的。别的大老爷们儿大抵兴致所至关起门来佐以卫生纸撸上一管，大不了完事之后再冲一个澡，可他不一样，因为身体上的一些特殊原因，洛基自慰的时候除了撸管还另有一处需要抚慰，这使得他的洁癖分外严重，每次自慰前务必沐浴熏香，给自己来一番极具仪式感的清洁，之后用护理私处专用的消毒湿巾把所需道具细细擦拭，再在上面套上避孕套，如此这般准备妥当，方才开动。不过，洛基将这些东西装进自己上班携带的包却是第一次，这是他为自己人生的第一次嫖娼准备的，他打算下班后去嫖一把那个年轻人。  
洛基掀开被子下了床，趿拉着拖鞋在黑暗中摸索一阵后，打开了包。他没有把包里的避孕套和润滑油拿出来，反而又往包里装了一袋护理私处的湿巾，因为他认为那个站街男的老二肯定比他冰清玉洁的震动棒脏多了，让其进入自己身体前必须要好好消消毒才行。  
进入身体，或者说，进入阴道。  
洛基的身体是双性畸形的，更是奇异而美妙的。他的父母知性多金，从小便给予了他正确的引导，让他自记事起便清楚自己的与众不同，并从未因此觉得自己不如别的正常孩子。洛基对自己的性别一直有很明确的认知，他是一个男孩，他聪明又顽皮，喜欢一切男孩们喜欢的事物，也喜欢甜美可人的女孩。青春期的时候，洛基看着镜子里又高又英俊的自己，以及隔壁班那个让他朝思暮想的漂亮女孩，他有了改变自己身体的想法，他要通过手术去除掉他下身属于女性的部分，从此做一个完完全全的男孩。开明的父母自然尊重他的意愿，带他去了医院，然而，检查的结果却不如人意。医生在诊断后很明确地告诉他们，这个手术最好不要做，因为他的身体情况太过特殊，虽然外部体征完全男性化，两套外生殖器也发育得不相上下，但体内的部分，却是女性性器官更为成熟，如果要舍弃掉这套较为成熟的器官，那日后为了保持他的内分泌正常，他必须终生服用激素药物，而这类药物有很严重的副作用，会导致他的寿命缩短一大半。年少的洛基最终在母亲的眼泪和父亲的哀叹中做出了维持现状的决定，他不想年纪轻轻就死掉，对死亡的恐惧盖过了想拥有一副正常男性躯壳的渴望。  
虽然做出了选择，可这件事对他的打击无疑是巨大的，以往不存在的自卑感忽然在他的心里冒出了芽，并随着青春期特有的敏感古怪情绪浇灌，很快长成了参天大树。但洛基从小到大都是同龄人中楷模般的存在，是典型的“别人家的孩子”，他根深蒂固的骄傲令他半路出家的自卑并不纯粹。为了弥补自卑带来的心理缺失，他变得极度自傲起来，如一朵高岭之花般傲立云巅，时刻俯视并鄙夷着脚下的芸芸众生；他也不再喜欢隔壁班的漂亮女孩，即便女孩对他的欣赏让他们明明有两情相悦的可能。他不喜欢任何人了，在他眼中，所有人都变得平凡庸俗又无聊，都配不上他，他才不要把自己白白便宜给了这些个傻姑娘或臭小子。  
恼人的青春期除了情绪上的不稳定，还给他带来了另一个困扰，他有了生理期和性冲动。前者还好，因为身体畸形的原因不是每月都来，隔三、五个月来一次，每次两三天，量也远远不及正常女孩，不会为他的正常生活带来太大的麻烦和负担。烦人的是后者，他像所有男孩一样梦遗和晨勃，而他女性的外生殖器也蠢蠢欲动，他开始忍不住隐秘的瘙痒频频夹腿、夹被子，在撸管发泄后鬼使神差地玩弄自己的阴蒂，甚至将手指探入阴道。这是他不能接受却按捺不住的诱惑，他一面痛恨，一面却享受，每每这时，他便会觉得自己是一个怪人，一个无法见人不能曝露在阳光下的怪人！他极力压抑着自己，只在无法忍耐的时候，才忍着内心极度的自我厌恶自己纾解一下，他对性交的抗拒和排斥便生根于此。这使得他时至今日还未与人做过爱，他在感觉自己是一个怪人的同时却也为自己的高洁沾沾自喜，只有他自己体会过他自己的独特和美妙，才不要白白便宜了那些平凡庸俗又无聊的食色男女。

（3）  
——唉！以前那么多好姑娘、好小伙不便宜，结果留到今天就便宜了这么一个站街的。  
当洛基站在约顿街附近一家酒店的大床边，半褪西裤撅着屁股，被大锤从身后深深贯穿的时候，他在心里如此哀叹，咬牙切齿，颇有一种悲从中来的意味。  
他没有问这个站街年轻人的名字，是对方主动说的，带着傻乎乎的真诚笑容，在他犀利的嘴吐出第一句伤人的话之前。  
现在他们之间一点也不和睦友善了，对方闭嘴闷哼来来回回地粗暴抽插，而他咬紧牙关颤颤巍巍地隐忍承受。这是洛基凭一己之力作出来的结果，毫无旖旎缠绵可言，却是他发自内心希望的——纯粹的冰冷的交易，最好不适到令他从此断了与人交合的念头，也再不对这么一个站街的年轻人想入非非。  
然而，事与愿违。  
大锤的老二同他本人一样威武雄壮，猛然插入着实撑得洛基胀痛不已，但在最初的疼痛和不适感消散后，他的下身很快在不断摩擦的过程中荡漾起了一种难以言喻的快感，麻酥酥，痒得丝丝入扣，挠人心脾。而从交合处传来的噗嗤噗嗤的水声也越来越响亮，那种黏黏腻腻、湿湿嗒嗒的触感，绝不是事前草草涂抹的那一点润滑油所能达到的滋润效果。  
洛基一直觉得自己不算真正意义上的处子，因为他的阴道早被他自己深深浅浅玩弄过无数次了，而他用惯了的那柄“仿生智能炮机”，并不比一个精壮成年男子的玩意小多少。在使用它自慰这件事上，洛基记得自己好像只在第一次放进去的时候疼过一回，之后也就适应且享受了，配合他后来网购的“舔阴小精灵”一起使用，甚至会让他像成人电影里的女优那样潮吹喷水。  
——嗯……一定是因为自己的身体太过敏感了，容易湿，绝对不是因为同这个混蛋做爱过于舒服。  
苍白无力地自我安慰着，虽然不愿承认，也不想面对，但事实就是他爽翻了，被插得汁水淋漓。如果不是死死咬住下嘴唇，洛基觉得自己此刻估计已经叫得惊天动地了。  
与此同时，活塞运动中的大锤也正无语困惑着。  
他觉得这个西装革履的漂亮男人简直过于道貌岸然、斯文败类、人面兽心了！明明嫌弃他嫌弃得要死，对他的态度和言语极尽侮辱之能，就连此刻背对他站立的姿态也仿佛正在受刑般痛苦，但被他反复抽插着的下身却不断收缩着，欢快地夹吸他的老二，阴道里湿得一塌糊涂，前面摇摇晃晃的家伙也吐了白浊，分明就是特别配合、格外享受的模样。  
大锤被对方这种口嫌体正直的反差搞得很是气恼，抓着他两团臀肉的手不禁使了大力，揉面团似地又捏又挼，提臀挺腰间，也坏心眼地顶送得愈发快速、深重，直把对方操得两股战战，佝偻着身体摇摇欲坠，下面更是痉挛似的颤缩不止，心情方才阴转晴。他要干死这个心口不一的坏蛋小作精，看他还敢不敢作妖使坏，不把劳动人民当人。  
一番“激战”过后，大锤餍足地射进了套子里，漂亮男人被他干得满面潮红，热汗淋漓，唔，下面也挺淋漓……可他哆哆嗦嗦擦干净自己，又气喘吁吁穿好裤子付了钱，最后黑着一张脸一摇一摆走出门去，全程硬是没坐、没倒、没休息片刻！这倒让他有点佩服起他的坚韧毅力来。要知道，他刚刚可是火力全开，一通输出猛如虎，以往那些客人若承受了这个，便全都只有瘫软在床做死鱼状的份儿了。

洛基憋着一口气，出了酒店上了计程车便感觉自己快不行了，两条腿软得像填了棉花，两腿之间饱胀过后的空虚感更是让他浑身都酥软到了极点。  
——这小子没白长那么一身腱子肉，发动起来跟打桩机似的，还是高频率超长待机那种，操……差点没把他折腾散架！  
面无表情地看着车窗外一闪而过的风景，洛基在心里情绪激动地暗骂。  
强撑着做无事状回到家，他好好泡了个热水澡，又仔细检查了自己的下身。他的私处有点肿，肿胀带来的异样感如同一种提示，令他不断回味之前下身被抽插填满的感觉。洛基吹干头发，一头栽倒在床上，他无疑是爽到了，却也真实地失落而迷惘了——他并没有如愿因这次冒险尝试就对性交和那个站街的年轻人失去兴趣，反而食髓知味，愈发对这二者充满了跃跃欲试的期待。  
噢！他想他搞砸了。


End file.
